


Hold Still!

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: Juuzo went to the destroyed temple and poked around after Mamushi told him not to. Good thing his wife has more sense than him.
Relationships: Houjou Mamushi/Shima Juuzou
Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034115
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Hold Still!

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: ”Hold still, I’m not as good with injections as I used to be."

"Juuzou," Mamushi growled, or, tried to growl. It was hard to sound irritated and gruff when you wanted to let out a belly laugh. Her husband looked utterly ridiculous. He had a pout that would put their little Aiko to shame. 

"Don't 'Juuzou' me. This sucks." 

The glare fell away as a bright laugh left her lips. "I can't believe you went poking around in that old place." She dabbed at the skin around his boils with blessed disinfectant to prevent further spreading in case this didn't go smoothly. "You should know better than most that it's dangerous." 

Juuzou kicked dejectedly at the floor and Mamushi's smile turned into something softer. She would never have expected herself to be comfortable with these soft feelings but something about Juuzou just... Well, he made her feel safe. It was okay to lower her guard with him. It had taken her a while to trust but she could do so now without hesitating. 

She met his sulky eyes and cupped his unaffected cheek. "What did you learn from your little outing?" 

"That miasma doesn't go away just because the demon did." Mamushi nodded her head and kissed his nose. He blushed at the contact which was a sweet reaction she would never let anyone else know about. Her husband could make her blush with very little effort and everyone knew it. No one was privy to the fact that he also blushed, and she was the only one who could pull it out. Nope. Those pink cheeks were just for her. Only she got to cherish them.

"Okay," She raised her hand with the syringe. "Hold still, monkey, I'm not as good at injections as I used to be." She grinned, her mirth unable to be repressed. "It's not a skill I've needed."

He pouted even more. "Whatever. Just heal me up."

She kissed his nose again and injected the clear liquid into the first boil. His expression suddenly brightened and, staring at those warm brown eyes, she knew she was about to be in trouble. This ridiculous man was about to do something silly.

"You know," he drawled as his hands found their way to her hips. She focused on cleaning the now miasma free spot. "You're a pretty hot nurse." 

"Juuzou," She warned as she took care of the second boil. She could feel a blush already rising at that mischievous smirk. "Focus, you perverted monkey." 

He shook his head, "I don't know, nurse. I don't think that medicine is gonna cut it." 

She spared him a single glance. "Oh?" 

"I think I'm gonna need a full checkup." He nodded, leaning back on his hands as she set the empty syringe aside. 

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sick?" He nodded his head with the fakest cough she'd ever heard. 

"Terribly. I might not make it." He tugged on her hand to bring her near. "Think you can cure me?" Her laughter echoed across the room as he pulled her to his chest.

Her silly monkey was never going to get healed at this rate.


End file.
